1. Field
One or more embodiments set forth an image forming system and method, and more particularly, to an image forming system and method capable of determining whether all strip information configuring a page is received.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus may include an apparatus that prints printing data generated from a terminal apparatus like a computer or portable computing device on a recording sheet. An example of the image forming apparatus may include a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, a multi function peripheral (MFP) in which functions of them are compositely implemented in one apparatus, etc.
Recently, the rapid performance improvement and function extension of mobile communication terminals, such as smart phones, have supported a function of directly transmitting printing data from the mobile communication terminal to the image forming apparatus without passing through a host apparatus like the typical personal computer, to thereby print the printing data received from the mobile communication terminal using the image forming apparatus.
However, due to limitations of resource and performance of the mobile communication terminal, printing data formats have been simplified, from those originally designed for the host apparatus, to be more suitable for the mobile communication terminal.
As an example of the simplified printing data formats, a page description language (PDL) developed as a mobile purpose may include PWG from the Printer Working Group standard organization, Ultra Fast Rendering (UFR) from Canon Co., Printer Command Language-mobile (PCLm) from Hewlett-Packard Co., and the like.
Here, PCLm has its own structure based on a grammar of a PDF format to describe printing data and thus may be suitable for printing using a mobile apparatus. However, when the mobile communication terminal initiates a printing operation and transmits the printing data to the image forming apparatus through wireless communication, for example, there is a problem in that the image forming apparatus may implement the PCLm commands and complete the printing operation without determining whether any errors occurred in the transmission, receipt, or printing of the received data. For example, there may be a situation in which there is a loss of the original printing data, e.g., due to communication disruption, etc., during the transmission of the printing data.